


Bratnie dusze nie umierają

by Akiko_kitsune



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, Depression, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_kitsune/pseuds/Akiko_kitsune
Summary: Bywały dni, kiedy Takasugiemu brakowało sił, by dalej walczyć. To były tylko gorsze chwile, które Kiheitai musiało przetrwać, by odzyskać z powrotem swojego dowódcę. Podczas jednego z tych dni Matako odważyła powiedzieć o kilka słów za dużo.





	Bratnie dusze nie umierają

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirowane piosenką Placebo "Sleeping with ghosts"

Wieczorem Matako zajrzała do jego kajuty. Stanęła w drzwiach, ale nie odważyła się przekroczyć progu. To i tak irytowało. Przez ostatnich kilka dni ciągle mącili jego spokój. Nie powinien ich jednak za to winić. Chcieli się tylko upewnić, czy wciąż żyje. Było z nim źle. Skoro siedział tutaj przez kilka dni prawie się nie ruszając i nie potrafiąc okłamywać nawet samego siebie, to nawet bardzo źle. Może kiedyś przyzwyczają się do tego, że czasami brakowało mu już po prostu siły by dalej walczyć. By choćby wstać w dzień z łóżka, by w nocy zasnąć, by coś zjeść, by odezwać się do kogoś, kto jeszcze żył obok niego. Leżał i czekał aż przyjdzie po niego śmierć. Dziesięć lat temu żniwiarz gdzieś się zgubił i wciąż błąkał się by go odnaleźć. Takasugi nie uciekał przed nim. Czekał na niego.

Powinien się podnieść. Wziąć się w garść. Walczyć. Nigdy się nie poddawać. Miał ludzi, dla których powinien walczyć. Miał plan. Mimo tego brakowało mu sił i nadziei na to wszystko.

To były tylko gorsze dni. Zdarzały się. Mijały. Musieli się do nich przyzwyczaić.

Przynajmniej jego podwładni wierzyli, że kiedyś nadejdą lepsze dni. Nie wiedział już, czy mieli rację, czy tylko się łudzili. Leżąc tak nie przypominał sobie lepszych dni. Nie wśród powojennych lat. Przed wojną wydawało mu się, że istniało tylko szczęście. Na wojnie bywało różnie, ale były chwile wciąż przynoszące uśmiech na jego usta. Po wojnie… Po wojnie była tylko pustka.

Może jedynie nie pamiętał dobrych chwil. A może różnice między lepszymi i gorszymi dniami się zatarły. Ważne, że jego ludzie wierzyli, że odzyskają jeszcze swojego dowódcę.

W jak marnym człowieku położyli swoje nadzieje - to nigdy nie przestawało śmieszyć Takasugiego.

Matako nigdy nie była cicho. Nawet gdy tonął coraz głębiej w pasmach gorszych dni, gdy nikt nie odważył się nic powiedzieć, gdy nikt nie ważył się nawet podnieść na niego wzroku, ona zawsze miała odwagę mówić. Zwykle pytała, czy wszystko w porządku, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje, czy zjadł, czy dał radę zasnąć. Nigdy jej nie odpowiadał. Była na każde jego zawołanie. Nigdy jej nie wołał. Może nie chciał ją plątać w swój świat, gdzie wszystko było mu tylko odbierane. A może nie miał już siły się bawić w tworzenie więzów z ludźmi. Jeśli ktoś siłą nie wtargnął do jego życia, to Takasugi nie miał siły go przyciągnąć do siebie. I tak tylko wszystkich tracił.

Tego dnia odważyła się powiedzieć więcej. Po chwili ciszy. Po wiązance próśb o wybaczenie, że odważa się mówić o czymś, o czym pewnie nie ma pojęcia. Wzięła głębszy wdech. Usłyszał jak jej paznokcie zaszorowały o framugę drzwi, o którą pewnie zacisnęła w dłoni.

\- Wiem, nie znam się na wojnie - odważyła się wreszcie wyznać, co ciążyło jej na sercu. - W żadnej jeszcze nie walczyłam. Jednak wiem jak to jest stracić bliskich. Widziałam tylu ludzi, którzy stracili towarzyszy. Widziałam szeregowców, dowódców… Przez ostatnich dziesięć lat poznałam wiele osób. Jednak nikt z nich tak nie cierpiał… Na wojnie stało się coś więcej, prawda? Straciłeś nie tylko swoich towarzyszy, nie tylko przyjaciół, którzy cię zdradzili i porzucili. Straciłeś kogoś, kogo... kochałeś? - zawahała się. - Może faktycznie jestem za głupia na to wszystko i źle to rozumiem… Jeśli mam chociaż trochę racji, to… Po tym jak mój tata umarł, mama zawsze powtarzała: bratnie dusze nie umierają. Może tak dodawała sobie w tym wszystkim sił. Może ja za bardzo próbuję uwierzyć to, że może zostali oboje tutaj jeszcze na chwilę i jeśli się postaram to ich odnajdę. Może tobie to też doda sił. Nawet jeśli czujesz, że świat się kończy, to ta osoba wciąż jest przy tobie. Bratnie dusze nie umierają - powtórzyła i zamilkła.

Nie czekała na jego odpowiedź. Nigdy jej nie odpowiadał. Może wystarczała jej nadzieja, że któreś z jej słów mogły go dosięgnąć.

Odeszła. Słyszał jej kroki. Oddalała się, aż pozostał sam w tej krainie duchów.

Chciał czymś rzucić. Roztrzaskać coś. Jego dłoń sięgnęła po jedną z butelek sake stojących przy jego łóżku. Nie miał nawet siły jej podnieść.

Mógł tylko czekać. Liczyć, że nastanie lepszy dzień.

Katsura zawsze mu powtarzał, używając różnych słów, ale sens zawsze był taki sam: weź się w garść, inni też mają ciężko. I co z tego? Nie było z nim dobrze i nie zamierzał udawać, że było. Może oznaczało to tylko to, że był słaby. Że nie potrafił jak Gin i Zura zacisnąć zęby, przystosować się do nowego świata i żyć poniżej jakiejkolwiek godności.

Nie było żadnego nowego świata. Obserwowali jedynie ostatnie tchnienia tego, który wydawało im się, że znali. Świat się kończył. Kończył się od chwili, gdy Shouyou umarł. Teraz wszyscy tylko czekali aż przyjdzie ostateczne uderzenie. Czasem czuł jakby wszystko wokół zaczynało gnić, czekali już aż tak długo. A czasami czuł jak coraz bardziej brakuje mu powietrza - wtedy się cieszył, myślał, że to wreszcie koniec.

To nigdy nie był koniec.

To było jedynie wieczne oczekiwanie.

Mógł je skrócić. Dotknął dłonią miecza, który zawsze spoczywał obok niego. Ile żyć już nim odebrał? Nikt nie zauważył, gdyby zabrał jeszcze jedną nienadającą się już i tak do niczego duszę.

Zacisnął zęby.

Nie potrafił tego zrobić. Nie potrafił. Tyle razy próbował. Tyle razy tego pragnął. I zawsze...

Zawsze tchórzył.

W takich chwilach najboleśniej czuł, jaka cena została zapłacona za jego życie. Ile krwi przelano, by mógł żyć. Po ilu trupach przeszedł, aby tutaj dotrzeć. Ten ciężar go przygniatał. Nie potrafił o tym wszystkim zapomnieć. Odrzucić tego, by spełnić swoją najbardziej egoistyczną zachciankę.

Musiał wciąż walczyć. Dowodzić. Ludzie wierzyli w niego. Obiecał im zemstę za wszystkie ich krzywdy. Obiecał im zniszczenie świata. A oni ciągle zabijali dla niego, umierali dla niego. Z całej tej krwi tworzyła się pętla powoli zaciskająca się na jego szyi.

Nie mógł przyspieszyć końca. Mógł tylko czekać. Mógł rzucać się w wir walki, licząc, że tym razem zabraknie mu szczęścia, że tym razem trafi na godnego przeciwnika. Liczyć, że jego przyjaciele go zatrzymają i spełnią jego pragnienie - choć to wydawało mu się najmniej prawdopodobne. Byli gotowi podnieść na siebie miecze, krzyczeć, uderzać, kłuć, wypruwać, ale czy którykolwiek z nich był w stanie zadać ostateczny cios? Czas pokaże. Nieuchronnie przybliżali się do konfrontacji.

Próbował skupić się na planie, wykorzystać ten czas na utworzenie nowej strategii, kolejnego kroku… Widział już tylko śmierć, jaką wszystkim przynosił. Widział groby i stosy ciał, których jeszcze nie zdążyli pochować. Wszystko było na jego dłoniach, barkach, duszy.

Podniósł się. Usiadł na łóżku.

Miał tego wszystkiego dość. Nie ważne, ile kto zapłacił, by mógł żyć. Nie chciał tego. Pragnął jedynie znów spotkać swojego mistrza. Tylko tyle. Niewiele. Ten świat nie chciał mu tego dać. Musiał sam po to sięgnąć.

Seppuku nie było dla tchórzy takich jak on, jednak istniało wiele innych sposobów. Wystarczyłoby choćby przeciąć nadgarstki. Wystarczyło tylko się zranić. Pozwolić krwi płynąć.

Oparł głowę o ścianę. Przymknął oko, które pokazywało mu tylko świat, którego nie chciał widzieć. I przez chwilę mógł udawać, że wszystko było lepsze.

\- Ciii, wszystko będzie dobrze - czuł szept obok swojego ucha, jego ciepłą dłoń na swoim czole, jego ramiona wokół niego.

Dlaczego to nie mogło być prawdą?

Wspomnienia związane z Shouyou, nie licząc tego wypalonego na jego oku, były jedynym, co trzymało go przed zapadnięciem w szaleństwo. Były jego jedynym wsparciem, drogowskazem w tym szalonym, okrutnym świecie.

Kiedyś też miewał gorsze dni. Źle sypiał, mniej jadł, brakowało mu tej żądzy walki, która była jedyną siłą pchającą go do przodu przez całe życie. Nie było to porównywalne z jego obecnym stanem, ale wszystko miało gdzieś swój początek. Potem tylko się pogarszało.

Wtedy był przy nim Shouyou. Uspokajał po koszmarze. Wysłuchiwał wszelkich rozterek. Po prostu zawsze był obok. Wystarczyło wyciągnąć rękę.

Teraz nie ważne jak daleko wyciągał ręce, nie potrafił go złapać. Próbował z całych sił. Wył, by niebiosa mu go zwróciły. Jednak bogowie pozostawali niewzruszeni. Przed wojną, na wojnie i teraz. Nigdy nie słuchali modlitw ani błagań. Nie przybywali nawet by zakończyć cierpienie tego świata. Może nikt nie powiedział ludziom, że niebiosa od dawna są puste. Może gdyby o tym wiedzieli, uznaliby, że naprawdę świat się już skończył. Wszyscy wreszcie poddaliby się.

Takasugi już dawno się poddał. Gdy rzucił się na Gintokiego, to był ostatni zryw jego życia. Potem nie było już niczego. Tylko pusta. Ból. Oko, które nie pozwalało mu zapomnieć i nie pozwalało mu odnaleźć żadnej innej ścieżki w życiu. Po tylu latach wciąż nie radził sobie ze śmiercią Shouyou. I może nigdy sobie nie poradzi. Świat się skończył. Wszystko umarło. Mógł tylko próbować złapać ducha. 

Miał nawet trop.

Uśmiechnął się. Nie rozumiał, jak mógł wierzyć w tą plotkę o Utsuro - niewiarygodnie silnym, nieśmiertelnym mordercy Tendoushuu. Po prostu czuł, że to dobry trop. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie by za tym powęszyć. Skoro szukał duchów, to mógł być dobry początek. Skoro obiecał wszystkim, że zniszczy ten świat, to czemu nie zrobić tego, by wywołać tego jednego ducha?

Co Shouyou by o nim pomyślał, gdyby udało mu się go spotkać? Łamał wszystkie jego nauki. Nigdy nie był dobrym uczniem, ale teraz całkowicie zszedł ze ścieżki, którą mistrz chciał, żeby jego uczniowie podążyli. Takasugi wybrał wojnę i zniszczenie. Jeśli miał szansę go jeszcze raz spotkać, był gotowy porzucić wszystko.

Jeśli nie podoba mu się, gdzie jego uczeń zbłądził, to niech przyjdzie, uderzy go jeszcze raz w głowę, ponarzeka, że nigdy go nie słucha.

Oby Matako miała rację. 

Bratnie dusze nie umierają. Trzeba tylko dobrze poszukać, by je znowu odnaleźć.


End file.
